


World Goes Round

by Butterfly



Series: Post-Tour Blues [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Goes Round

"Baby, have you seen my belt?" Adam asked plaintively. He pulled at his pants, willing them to magically fit. He hadn't worn them since before tour and the energy of the hour-long shows was clearly having an effect on his waistline. Not that he would mind, normally, but he really loved these pants and they would just look silly if they weren't laying right.

He heard Kris's low chuckle and looked up, watching avidly as Kris leaned against the frame of the doorway. Kris, of course, was already dressed for the interview - their first as an official couple - and he looked like a dream. Tight jeans, plain tight shirt with short sleeves that revealed the very bottom edge of the tattoo that Adam had talked him into getting, faint traces of eyeliner making his gorgeous brown eyes even prettier. Adam was, no shit, the luckiest gay man in the whole fucking world.

Dangling from Kris's hand was Adam's belt - it was the silvery studded one that he'd been thinking of, too.

Adam licked his lips and took a couple of long strides toward Kris, but instead of reaching for the belt, he slid his hand onto Kris's hip and then up underneath that tight shirt, dragging it up to bare some skin. Kris cocked an eyebrow, his hips shifting up into Adam's touch.

"You are too fucking perfect," he said, and the wicked slant to Kris's smile was too much for any man to resist. Kissing Kris still felt like a revelation, like something that he wasn't allowed to do but couldn't stop. They'd spent an extra hour in bed this morning and Adam still felt hungry. It was the tour, he decided. Three months away from Kris, with only the occasional fly-in fuck, was clearly far too long. "We should do a tour together."

He wasn't really sure at first if Kris had heard him, the words muttered against Kris' mouth, but then Kris pulled away slightly.

"Are you letting your dick overrule your stage instincts?" Kris asked. Kris swearing always deserved some kind of reward, so Adam pressed his hand against the hard bulge in Kris's jeans, enjoying the breathy sound it invoked.

"We can finally do that duet of _Love Game_," Adam said and, after a brief flash of confusion crossed his face, Kris laughed.

"I can't believe you remember that," Kris said, a faint flush on his cheeks. "That radio thing was three years ago."

"Oh, there's nothing that I _don't_ remember," Adam said, grinning when Kris's blush deepened. Adam brushed a light kiss across Kris's cheek and then angled to whisper in his ear, "I remember the first time we spoke, back in Hollywood week, when you were standing there, looking a little lost and confused. You were looking for Matt, said that he was your roommate, but when I didn't know where he was, you were happy enough to just... talk with me until he ended up finding you."

"Yeah, well." Kris cleared his throat. "You were nice." His words were so soft and delicate, a tiny confession. "I liked you. You made me laugh."

Adam pressed a tender kiss just below Kris's ear, his hand just about ready to pull open Kris's zipper-

And the doorbell chimed.

"Shit," Adam said, with great feeling. When he pulled away, he inspected the damage: Kris was flushed with desire, his pupils dilated, everything about him saying that he was on cusp of some really good sex. They would need to...

Nothing. They didn't need to do a quick cover-up. Everyone already knew. The relief, the fucking _happiness_, hit him so hard that he nearly staggered with it. Kris was starting to tug away, to go answer the door, and Adam let him.

Then he picked up the belt from where Kris had dropped it on the floor while Adam was kissing him and slid it on with a satisfied wriggle. He was more than ready to shout out to the world about his man.


End file.
